


The Unification of Fodlan

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Multi, Rarepair, Threesome, Tumblr: ferarepair-week, claude is a lucky bastard, looks like i'm inventing a new tag for this trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: The war is over and it's time to bring Fodlan back together. What better way to make people forget their grudges than a party? It's all going well until Hilda and Marianne come to Claude with a very peculiar request...





	The Unification of Fodlan

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #ferarepair week! Hilda and Marianne obviously aren't rarepair, but adding Claude makes the trio a rarepair. The prompt was "thanks."
> 
> Had a lot of fun with this, especially because these were three of my favorite characters in the beginning. My first run was Golden Deer and I LOVED Hilda.
> 
> It has come to my attention that there's a beautiful piece of art inspired by this fic! Check out [@homuspicy](https://twitter.com/homuspicy)'s amazing "[Hilda has two hands](https://twitter.com/homuspicy/status/1208966863461502976?s=20)" piece!

Rebuilding the world proved a monumental task. But Claude von Riegan wasn't quitting just because the whole continent was in shambles and he'd set himself an impossible goal. 

Actually, in the months since the war ended and Dimitri emerged as the victor, Claude felt he had quite a lot to celebrate. For one thing, he'd coaxed the nobles, representatives and dignitaries of several nations to join him for a feast of thanks and unification. It had taken more than a couple bribes, as well as a few threats, but countries who'd once considered each other mortal enemies would be sitting at his table tonight, eating and drinking together.

Claude's chest swelled with pride as he watched the dinner come together. Even the most reluctant of former enemies were eventually laughing. Of course, Claude had ensured there'd be an ample supply of booze to lubricate the tense meetings. 

Even so, he'd take his victories where he could get them and this party on this night was certainly a victory. 

Marianne even asked him to dance. If she hadn't practically been married to Hilda from the moment the two met, he might have accused her of blushing as he put his hand around her waist and led her across the dance floor. 

As things stood, he blamed it on the alcohol and simply tried to enjoy his time. She was a surprisingly quick study when it came to dance, much more nimble on her feet with some of her usual inhibitions dampened. 

He bowed and kissed her hand when the dance ended. "I never knew you were such an apt dancer," he said. 

This time he was sure she blushed. Marianne covered her mouth with her hands, laughing at his compliment. 

Hilda was soon at her side, her hand sliding to Marianne's waist. "You looked amazing out there."

"Really?"

Hilda nodded, beaming at Marianne, and the two kissed. It was so sweet Claude could have vomited. Surely the goddess had never made a more perfect couple than Hilda and Marianne. 

"Well, I'll leave the next dance to you then," Claude said to Hilda.

"Actually," Hilda said, stopping him in his tracks.

The couple shared a look. Some telepathy must have passed between them because Marianne's face grew redder. 

"I feel like I'm interrupting, but neither of you are talking," Claude said. 

"Sorry, it's just..." Hilda said.

"We were thinking..." Marianne said.

"Oh, I don't know," Hilda said. "Should we?"

Marianne had most of her face covered by her hands now, but she nodded. 

Hilda heaved a sighed. She put her hands on her hips and faced Claude squarely. "We wanted to ask you for a favor."

"I'd be happy to help," Claude said. 

The women laughed. "Yeah, we suspect you might be." 

Claude got an odd, creeping sensation up his spine. "What is this about?" 

"OK, well," Hilda said. A server passed and she grabbed a glass of wine, downing it in one gulp. "Marianne and I... well..." The women shared another cryptic look. Hilda actually giggled. Claude was beginning to feel like he should turn tail and run. 

"It's just," Hilda said. She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "Neither of us has ever been with a man." 

For the first time in his life, Claude von Riegan was utterly speechless. He felt his breath catch in his throat and his eyes go wide. 

He cleared his throat with an effort. "And, uh, how may I... how, uh..." 

Hilda smirked, giving him a shrug. 

"We thought you could help," Marianne blurted, immediately covering her mouth with her hands. 

"Help by..." Claude faltered. 

"Uh huh," Hilda said. 

Claude cleared his throat again. Goddess, when had it gotten so _dry_? "Of course, I would never turn down a request for help, especially from friends, but are you sure? I... I wouldn't want to impose."

"We're sure," Hilda said. "We thought about it lot and we decided it has to be you."

"Thought about it... a lot," Claude said. "Why me?"

"Hm, well, mostly because we think we can trust you," Hilda said. "We're going to have to set some ground rules and we don't want to deal with someone who's going to conveniently 'forget' part way through." 

"What kinds of rules?"

The women shared a look. "We're in charge," Hilda said. "So if we decide it's done, it's done. Also, we'll tell you where to..." She waved, encompassing his whole body. "Put stuff." 

"U--understood," he choked out. "And, uh, when were you planning to do this?"

Hilda's grin turned positively evil then. Marianne somehow managed to get even more red.

#

So it was that he found himself in his chambers that night not alone as he'd expected or perhaps with one companion (if he'd been lucky), but improbably, impossibly, with two.

And what an unlikely pair to find himself with.

He felt drunk, though he knew he hadn't had much, terrified of not being able to perform whatever deeds Hilda and Marianne might have in mind. Just the sight of them on his bed was intoxicating. He stood to the side as they kissed and groped each other, mouth agape, not daring to make a sound. 

They only let him watch for a moment, though. Both women slid off the bed. He hardly knew where to look as they approached, each putting an arm around his waist. 

"Well, don't just stand there," Hilda said.

She tugged him down to her mouth by his hair and pressed him to her lips. The kiss was firm and demanding and for all the world Claude would have never guessed it was her first with a man. 

She broke away after only a moment and he felt tentative fingers on his beard. Marianne looked up at him, her cheeks pink. She stood up on tip toes to reach him, her kiss like flower petals brushing across his lips. 

Both women stepped away, each taking a hand. 

"That was nice," Marianne said. 

"Not bad," Hilda said. 

He let them tug him toward the bed, walking in a daze. They started to undress him, Hilda tossing his things aside while Marianne set them gently on the floor. The couple pondered his bare chest a moment, Marianne tracing a finger through the black, curly hairs.

Claude thought he could have been content staying that way, with both women's eyes roving his body. But Hilda took him by the shoulders and tossed him on the bed with surprising force. With the war over, he'd forgotten just how strong his most trusted knight actually was. Not that he minded. Not at all. 

Hilda guided Marianne more gently to the bed and the two women went back to making out as they stripped each other down to small clothes. Then Hilda led Marianne to sit on Claude. Hilda sat behind the other woman, kissing at her neck, hands reaching around to fondle her breasts.

Marianne started to writhe, her hips moving as she arched back into Hilda. Her breaths turned ragged as she tilted her head back and Hilda teased at her nipples. 

Claude reached for Marianne's hips, but did little more than rest his hands on them. Hilda grabbed one of his hands and moved it to Marianne's ass. Claude heeded the cue, squeezing. Marianne let out a little squeak as he did, moving into his hand. 

"Well, what's this?" Hilda said in a teasing sing-song. She ran a finger up the length of Claude's hard penis, more exploring than actually titillating. 

It made no difference to Claude. With Marianne grinding against him and Hilda running her hand up him, he would have lit himself on fire if they'd asked. 

Instead, Hilda shifted toward his face. He needed no instruction. He grabbed her hips, searching for her pussy with his tongue as she shifted. His tongue lapped at the sweet wetness. He found a spot that made her shudder and cry out, her thick, strong thighs squeezing against his head. 

Meanwhile, Marianne was grinding against his cock. He felt an extra hand there--whether Hilda's or Marianne's, he could not tell, but it made Marianne move faster, rubbing against him with her hands pressed against his chest. 

Hilda broke away all too soon. Claude could have kept on tasting her the rest of the night. But his former knight had other plans, apparently. 

Hilda crawled over him toward Marianne, moving the other woman back. Hilda's fingers started to play with Marianne's pussy and it was clear from how quickly Marianne started moaning that the knight knew just where to push and prod. 

This, however, left her ample ass right in Claude's face. He bit his lip contemplating it, but he'd sooner chop off his manhood than violate the guidelines they'd set out tonight. Nothing he could ever do would be dumber than making the pair kick him out. So he stayed still, biting his hand as he watched Hilda's fingers enter Marianne, who arched and shuddered. 

"Claude," Hilda said, "I want you to do it." 

Claude could only blink.

Hilda paused in her teasing of Marianne to rub her own pussy. "Come on," she said, breathy. "I want it." 

"O--OK." Goddess, when did he start sounding like a bumbling teenager? Probably right around the time two gorgeous women asked him to be their play thing for the night, but that was beside the point.

Claude fumbled to his knees. Hilda was on all fours, leaning down to finger Marianne but with her delicious ass in the air. He allowed himself a moment just to run a hand over that smooth expanse, something he'd imagined more than a few times but never believed he'd actually do. Then he positioned himself behind her and pressed the head of his penis against her pussy. 

Hilda groaned and pushed back against him. Marianne was watching, rapt, panting. 

Goddess help him, was this actually happening? 

Hilda reached a hand back, easing him inside her. He dared not move, enjoying even this, letting her dictate the pace.

She pushed back slowly, taking more of him in, moaning as she did. He couldn't stifle a groan. She was so tight around him. He held her by the hips, her ass nearly pressed against him now. 

Hilda started to move, slowly up and down, matching her grinding on his cock to her fingers inside Marianne. They all moaned and gasped now. Marianne's eyes stared fixedly at him. The priest grabbed Hilda's hair as the knight combined mouth and hands to pleasure her. 

Claude moved his hips, just a little, and Hilda gasped. "Yeah," she breathed. "That's good." 

Encouraged, he kept going, finding her pace, matching her rhythm. All three seemed synced somehow, each experiencing the others' pleasure as well as their own. 

Hilda's fingers worked rapidly. Marianne couldn't watch him anymore as she tilted her head back, squeezing her eyes shut. Hilda's tongue lapped at her clit. 

The meek priest grew louder than Claude ever thought she could, whimpering in ecstasy as Hilda pushed her past her limit. Suddenly, her body convulsed; she clutched Hilda's hair tighter as she let out a cry. Even from his position, Claude could see her legs quivering as she lay back, spent. 

Hilda got up on all fours now, pushing more forcefully into Claude. "Go harder," she said. 

Claude was only too eager to obey. He grabbed her hips with purpose now, panting as he increased his pace. Consumed by the moment, by the feel of her warmth all around him, he reached out, slapping her ass with a swift strike.

Hilda moaned. "Yeah," she said. "More of that."

He struck her ass again and felt her whole body jerk as she nearly giggled in delight. 

Marianne recovered and crawled up to him, running her hands up his chest even as he thrust into Hilda. Her fingers tickled at his beard before she kissed him. This time, her kiss was firm, her tongue slipping into his mouth. Meanwhile, Hilda rolled her hips into him, her ass bouncing against him. 

"I'm close," she panted.

Marianne moved from his mouth, crouching down to use her hand to play with Hilda's clit. Hilda nearly screamed with the extra teasing. Claude could feel himself twitching now, barely able to contain it. 

"Where should I... Oh... Oh fuck," he groaned. 

"It's... ah... oh goddess... it's fine," Hilda managed. 

And he released at last, pulling her by the hips against him, shuddering as his body emptied. She cried out an instant later, her head going back even as her back arched. He gripped her ass, giving it a slap as they both crested. She squealed with delight before relaxing, easing him out of her. 

Claude collapsed back in his bed, feeling drained of his very life. But goddess, what a way to go. 

He closed his eyes, limp as a fish and just as free of cares or concerns. He heard the pair murmuring softly to each other and moving about the room, but honestly could not bring himself to care. It was all he could do just to keep breathing. 

He thought perhaps they'd gone and therefore nearly jumped when he felt someone wiping his penis with a cloth. The women settled on either side of him, looking down at him while propped up on their elbows. He couldn't help admiring their breasts, even as exhaustion crashed over him in a wave. 

"I hope I was a satisfactory experiment," he said, trying to flash his usual grin. It felt as limp and spent as the rest of him at the moment.

The women looked across him at each other and giggled in unison. 

"I think we chose right," Marianne said softly. 

"Definitely," Hilda said.

He struggled up to his elbows to face them. "Well, if you ever want to reconsider your sexuality again, I'm happy to assist in any and all ways."

The couple laughed. "Oh, Claude, no," Hilda said. "We're still definitely gay." She patted his chest. "But this was fun. I think we could make an exception from time to time. What do you think?"

Marianne was blushing again, but she nodded. 

"I could live with that," Claude said. 

"Good," Hilda said, "because you might not have much choice."

Claude nearly choked at that, but Hilda just laughed. He settled back down on the bed and both women nestled against him, one on either side. Their clasped hands rested on his chest as they drifted off to sleep. The unification of Fodlan was going very well indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a (sort of) sequel to this! Check out [The RE-Unification of Fodlan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331406).
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+)!
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
